


Undertale reality

by Kriller98



Series: The gaming world [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Dominant Sans, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Mute Frisk, Possessive Sans, Pregnancy, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, ill add tags along the way, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriller98/pseuds/Kriller98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are bored until... (I had complications trying to come up with a story line and chapter title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the story after 'VR Undertale?', vote winner: female: Arial, by 3 to 0 to 0 to 0 to 0 to 0 (also I always make the chapters on my notes app of my iPad mini) also sorry that this is so short, my brain was sputtering to work.

You are lazing around in your house because trying to do work or be in school with a part monster child inside you can be harmful to people around as you are unable to control both the child's magic and your own as the mood swings would have you use magic during them, so instead sans and papyrus, work mostly sans as he has two jobs. One is a part time job as a guard for a local mall, the other a full job working with Toriel at the school cleaning up messes and looking out for the kids.

You have already caught up on the homework you've missed during your time in the game, Korin is attending at toriels school, and has more trouble than most children as he has to learn both human AND monster history and other subjects between the two groups of learning, you however help him with the human side of his work.

You are on the couch watching 'doctor who' while you wait the day out your belly has gotten quite big in the past 3 months (since the end of the last story so 5 months since pregnancy) you have been noticing that you cleaning a lot more than you ever did before, you have also noticed how sans lingers on your belly when he looks at you, it makes you happy to know that he also sleep more now than when you were underground, he has also been less prone to use magic in general.

You don't know how long this pregnancy is going to last as Alphys has said that it shouldn't be as long as a human pregnancy but longer than most monster pregnancies. You just wish to have it out soon as it has been somewhat a nuisance to have many things falling over randomly, and be teleported a few feet away from your current position, especially when your sitting/going to sit.

You get up, sighing as you turn off the tv to make yourself a sandwich when you feel like somethings off you look down to see a pool of liquid and freeze, when suddenly sans comes in and greets you before seeing the liquid, he looks back up wide eyed and rushes to teleport you to your parents and Alphys at the lab/hospital.


	2. 2. Arial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new family member has appeared!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so late I had trouble with homework.

You and sans arrive in your parents lab, he doesn't have to look for long to find Alphys. He rushes to her with you in his arms, Alphys turns around and sees you and the liquid trailing from you, she rushes to sans and he says, "somethings wrong with, Emerald!" Alphys just directs him to put you in one of the beds. She then goes to get your parents, leaving sans behind holding your hand...

You wake up later and see your in a room in your parents lab, you remember little snippets of what happened and you instantly bolt up, regretting doing so a second time knowing that it's a bad thing to do, sans is beside you in a chair sleeping with a bundle of blankets in his hand you shake his shoulder, trying to wake him and he mumbles a bit before the pinpricks of light fall on you. He's fully awake now and looking you over in case you ripped some if the stitches from when the baby came out.

He sighs and slumps back down into the chair before he grins and ask, "do you wanna see her?" You give him a look and say, "yes," he puts the bundle off blankets in your arms and he removes some of the blankets revealing a human face, with eye sockets instead of eyelids closed, and the baby opens her eyes revealing azure green lights shining in the darkness of the sockets.

You smile down at the cute ball of sunshine and snuggle her to your face before turning to sans and saying, "she's beautiful, sans I'm so happy," tears start to prick at the corners of your eyes. Sans notices this and hugs you before saying, "hey no need to cry, everything is fine, if your happy why do you look sad?" You just shake your head and say, "I'm not sad, I'm just so happy that I want to cry, not of sadness but happiness.

The next thing you know your parents are in the room with your friends and family. Korin rushes up to and jumps on to you but before de lands sans grabs him and brings him down slowly and tells him, "kiddo, Emerald is recovering, you have to be gentle with her right now." He just nods and slowly climbs next you on the bed and says, "can I thee the baby?" You giggle at his lisp since his teeth haven't fully grown in, and nod before leaning towards him and he looks down at the baby and gasps saying, "sheth tho cute!" A bit too loudly and making her cry you try to calm her down but to no avail, you look up to Toriel and she comes over before humming a tune, and the baby stops crying and starts giggling and reaches for Toriel.

Toriel leans down and the baby grabs her floppy ears and Toriel just giggles before tickling the baby with them. Korin looks back up and says quietly, "what'th her name?" You say loud enough for everyone to hear but quite enough to keep the baby calm, "Arial," and with that Arial giggles and babbles at you, "yeah definitely Arial," you turn to sans and hand Arial to him and he takes her and shows her to the others, when papyrus is the last one to be shown you are surprised to hear him talk in such a quite voice that you couldn't hear him at all, but judging by sans laugh and nod, you think he said something along the lines of, 'she's so adorable'.

After a day of rest in the lab with Arial and sans with you, along with the occasional visit of the others, you are finally able to leave to go home however you don't trust teleportation with the baby yet, so papyrus drives you three home. Once your home you plop down on the couch and start feeding Arial, sans looks confused as you pull down your shirt and bra, "I'm feeding her, numbskull," he then looks even more confused now than ever, you just roll your eyes and pull your bra and shirt up. You bring Arial up to your shoulder and start lightly patting her back until she burbs, rather loudly in fact, and tell sans about newborn food sources. Papyrus quietly comes into the living room and says the spaghetti's done and says, he can't wait for Arial to try his spaghetti, you tell him that she can't eat solid food yet and go into brief explanation on breastfeeding making sure to not go into detail.

Papyrus looks a bit disappointed by this news but you tell him, "don't worry you'll be even better at making spaghetti than you are now, don't you want her to have the best you can give her?" He perks up at this and says a bit too loud, "your right, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, will give her-" Arial starts wailing and you start humming the tune Toriel taught you and she starts to quite down, you sigh and say, "papyrus you can't be yelling your name, when Arial can get scared by that, please try to not tell from now on," he nods before going back to the kitchen to get a plate for you and sans, you greedily eat the spaghetti, papyrus HAS gotten better at cooking, even so much as branch off into other foods like fried rice, and pasta salad.

After you finish, you look up to see papyrus and sans bringing some boxes in wrapping paper down and you look confused before sans says, "these are some baby gifts from the gang and some of your friends at school, I think that this one is a cradle," he points to a thin, tall box.

The majority of the boxes had baby clothes, baby essentials, (like diapers, baby powder, pacifiers, and teething rings)and music sheets to hum when the baby sets upset. Your looking through the music sheets while papyrus and sans are putting the crib together, when Korin runs in about to yell so,etching before he catches himself and says quietly, "I'm home, couthin, thanth, can you help me with my homework?" Sans is looking at the Manuel when he says, "not right now, Kiddo, we're getting the babies stuff ready," Korin just sighs and pulls out his homework, "where ith Ariel ath?"

You look around and don't see any sign of Ariel you start freaking out when you hear something in papyrus' room you enter the room to see Ariel messing with papyrus' figures, he says, "Nooo, not those please put them down, little Ariel." He rushes to take them away when she starts crying.

You sigh and grab one of the stuffed animals before walking to Ariel and shaking the toy bear in front of her making a deep friendly voice, papyrus looks at the toy curiously, listening on what it's saying before saying, "wow, Ariel has already made a good friend she'll be just like frisk making friends with everyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G+: https://plus.google.com/+kriller98  
> Email: kristiansc98@gmail.com  
> Tumblr: account name: kriller98, "blog" for previous story and current story: VR Undertale and sequel blog (idk how tumblr works plz send halp)


	3. 3. Discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something shows up (I'm getting desperate for story titles and plot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title gotten from living tombstones song: discord

Your helping Korin with his homework while sans and papyrus play with Arial, you didn't see Arial's torso until after you removed the blankets to put the baby cloths on, she has two sets of ribs one inside of her body, like a human, and one outside, almost like armor, she has a few joints on her spine showing but those are just for the outer ribs, you worried that the clothes wouldn't fit but, surprisingly they do however snagging on the visible bones.

As you start to finish up Korins homework you hear a startled Yelp come from sans, you rush to the living room and see Arial has put her hand and arm into sans socket, you start giggling at the sight before pulling out your phone and taking a picture before sending it to everybody, you go to take Arial from him when you notice sans is sweating before he quietly says, "she's actually got the light in my socket, not just has her hand in my socket, but my light that isn't normal," you quickly tickle Arial to get her to let go and luckily she does.

You sigh when you see sans relax and then you lift up Arial into the air and shake her a bit before giving her neck a raspberry, getting a fit of giggles in return, she yawns afterwards and holds her hands out in front of her and babbles grasping the air towards you. You pull Arial closer to you before you tell sans, "I'm going to bed, night, babe," sans says, "night" before plopping on the couch and watching 'Big Bang theory'.

Your sleeping when you hear Arial whining a bit and when you look down you see she's looking somewhere behind you, you turn around to be face to (face? Mask?) cracked skull of... a Blob? Your eyes adjust to the darkness a bit more before you start to scream as Arial starts crying and in a split second the creature is gone and replaced by the faint glow of blue from sans eye, "what? What's wrong?" You just gawk at the place the creature was at a few moments ago, "s-something was in here," you start to try calming Arial before she wakes up papyrus, but that's too late as you here stomping and the door slowly, but forcefully, opens the door entering with a bone club in his hand looking around for any danger.

You got Arial to stop crying, when papyrus, quietly says, "what happened? Did Arial get hurt? Or did you get hurt? Or both?!" You shush him because he's starting to get a bit too loud, you just shake your head and say you saw a black blob, with a cracked, skull?, at this description sans sockets go wide and mumbles something under his breath.

He then tells papyrus to go back to bed and then he crawls into bed after you he then carefully wraps his arms around you and Ariel before you two doze off to sleep, he then follows you into the endless pit of dreamland. You wake up to Ariel giggling on top of you poking your mouth before she puts her hand on your face and you you smile at her and pick her up and say, "morning' sweetie, did you sleep well?" You are answered with some babbles and raspberries, "heh, me too."

You go downstairs and see papyrus making something not spaghetti related, it looks like stir fry. You ask him what he's making, and he says, "something that Ariel might like," you just shake your head and repeat what you said yesterday to him. He quickly apologizes and says, "I forgot, please forgive me!" You pat his should and tell him, "it's okay, remember that you'll be better later than now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G+: https://plus.google.com/+kriller98  
> Email: kristiansc98@gmail.com  
> Tumblr: account name: kriller98, "blog" for previous story and current story: VR Undertale and sequel blog (idk how tumblr works still need halp)


	4. 4. Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news spreads like wildfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been adding chapters lately I've just been having trouble but I'm back now, I actually had to reread my previous fic to remember what happened up until now also I've got a refreshed mind.

So Mettaton has come by your house and is now gushing over Arial who keeps getting upset when he gets too loud, so you have to constantly shush him but the worst part is that he brought the media and they are taking pictures of you and Arial as if you were a new hybrid animal with its cub, at the zoo and the thing is she's getting cranky she can't sleep when there are lights flashing in her face and loud voices outside.

You can feel a vein about to burst from holding back your anger until...

" **ALRIGHT, THATS IT!** " You yell and point your hand at everybody and a greenish teal color envelops them, " **Either go away, or I'll launch you away!** " They aren't reluctant to go but one of them stays and tells the cameraman to cut out, she walks up to you and says, "I'm sorry that we intruded on your privacy but we have to make money somehow," she then gesture if she can come in, you allow her, she steps in and tells the cameraman to go back to their news van, afterwards she turns to Arial and says, "she's so adorable I'm guessing the father left since you don't have a ring," you realize that sans never did a proposal or even got a ring after the monsters were integrated into human society, and you never thought about getting one since your already soul mates with sans.

You tell her about how the monsters don't need rings to say they are married to one another and that you're bonded to the father through the soul, she looks at you and asks, "can I see your soul?" You instantly stiffen and tell her that you can't even if you could, and say that it is a more private and Intimate thing than a wedding ring. She clearly recoils afterwards and repeatedly apologizes, after here apology fit you hear Arial start to cry and rush to her crib only to find that she's being held by the blob again and you tell and try to tackle the thing but he puts Arial in the crib quickly before disappearing into nothingness.

Your quick to get back up and rush to Arial and pick her up and check her over after calming her, she's fine, that's good but you decide you can't leave her alone anymore so you take her downstairs but before you descend the stairs you over here the reporter say, "you got what she said? Good. And we can use this information against those things?" At this you use your magic to bring you down to the living room where you left her, and instantly grab the hidden mic and yell as loud as you can into it, you hear clattering and groans from behind your front door. You open the front door throwing the reporter with the others you glare down at them before stomping on the machine then use magic to get rid of anything useful.

You then turn your attention to the crew and before you know it your struck on the back of the head by something but before you go unconscious you hear them say we need to kill that abomination of a child, then hear the disinclined sound of korin, "couthin! What did you do to her!"

"Get out of here twerp she ain't human so it's not like it's murder, especially that spawn," Korin then uses purple magic (by this time your unconscious) and holds everybody in place keeping them away from Arial, "I won't let you hurt her, theth my family!" He then somehow uses two magic powers at once and with the webs still in place, launches them like a slingshot from the webs using integrity magi as the pull and release, they all fly into their van and he launches that the same way only it doesn't get far back as he collapses from exhaustion.

The crew come back out and surround Korin,"So your a freak of nature, too, huh?" "Well looks like we have to kill three 'people' now," just then the chuckle of a certain skeleton can be heard, "heh, yeah I know just who those 'people' are and tibia honest they aren't even considering who they messed with," "Wait, oh shit!" "Huh? What is it?" "That's the one that can tell if your evil or not!" "heh, your right and you messed with my mate AND my child, I'm pretty sure your **G O I N G T O H A V E A B A D T I M E .** "

Suddenly the crew is weeping and saying, "not again!" and "don't bring us back there, please!" The reason behind this is the place sans put them in, the place the gaster blasters come from with creature mangled and frighteningly more intimidating than the gaster blasters themselves, "alright then get out of here and **D O N ' T C O M E B A C K** ," then ports the van to where they came from and it gets spit out as if it were a crumpled paper and the size of one sans then ports the crew to their respective news building.

You wake up with a jolt and look around thinking that Arial has been taken away or worse... You shake that thought out of your head and look around your in your bed and see the crib empty you start to tear up when you hear the distinct sound of a babies giggle you rush out the door and down the stairs to be met with Arial and frisk playing together, frisk looks at you with widening eyes and darts into the kitchen probably to get papyrus, but you don't care you just grab Arial and hug her tight to your body and sob, what you don't expect is to find sans coming out of the kitchen with frisk.

"Emerald? You okay?" Sans says, you nod and say, "I-I'm just so happy she's alright," sans wraps you up in a hug and sends calming feelings though your linked souls you fall asleep In his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that gaster had already been introduced before the last chapter but he didn't look like he did in that chapter and the first time he was introduced he was "protecting his family" but now he's there for a different reason... Also didn't expect this to happen in the story just thought of it on the way through so... Yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> G+: https://plus.google.com/+kriller98  
> Email: kristiansc98@gmail.com  
> Tumblr: account name: kriller98, "blog" for previous story and current story: VR Undertale and sequel blog (idk how tumblr works send halp)


End file.
